Bratz:All Grown Up 2
by AliciaRenee324
Summary: It's another all grown up story. This time, things are a little different. Cameron & Yasmin are busier than ever. What will happen this time? Read and Review!
1. Hangin' Out and Gettin' Busy

**Bratz: All Grown Up 2**

**Chapter 1: Hangin' Out and Gettin' Busy**

**11 Months After the wedding**

"Oh my gosh," Yasmin said. "A roadtrip Sasha, are you kidding." The girls were sitting around Yasmin's table in the kitchen of her and Cameron's mansion. She and Cameron had been married for 11 months now, and were really happy. "I'm not kidding," Sasha said. "A roadtrip would be so much fun, I mean, we could connect more than we already are connected, we could see what was going on in eachother's lives." "Sasha," Jade said. "Let's face it, we're getting too old for that, and Yasmin has a husband now, she has her own life." Cameron came into the house and straight into the kitchen. "Hey guys." he said. "Hey." the girls said. Cameron kissed Yasmin on the cheek and said, "What's up?" "Sasha's talking about a road trip." Cloe answered. "A road trip." Cameron repeated. "Yeah," Jade said. "A road trip." "Ignore it," Yasmin said. "Anyway, how was recording?" "Fine." Cameron said. Cameron, Dylan, Koby, and Eitan, had started a group called Guys Who Rock, and were becoming one of the greatest boy bands ever. "Have you gotten used to the having to record the same song over?" Jade said. "How do you guys stand that?" Cameron asked taking a soda out of the refridgerator. "Well," Yasmin said getting up and putting her arm around him. "We've been doing the singing game longer than you guys." "No doubt," Cameron said. "Now about this roadtrip thing, what's up?" "Okay," Sasha said. "I was thinking that we could all go on a big road trip, to see what's up in eachother's lives, you know, bond like we used to." "Hey," Cameron said. "Come to think of it, it's not such a bad idea." "It's not?" Cloe and Jade asked together. "No," Cameron answered. "It is a good idea, it will give us a chance to bond with eachother." "See," Sasha said. "I knew he wouldn't disagree." Her cell phone rang. "Hello?" she answered. "It isn't really a bad idea," Yasmin said. "Plus, I haven't seen Eitan, or Koby since the wedding." "Okay, bye." Sasha said. She closed up her phone. "Who was that?" Cloe asked. "Oh," Sasha said. "Just Collin." "Are things heatin' up between you two?" Jade asked. "That's super personal." Yasmin said. "I don't mind Yas," Sasha said. "And no, we're just friends." "Whatever." Jade said smiling. "You really get on my nerves sometimes." Sasha said. "I know." Jade said. "Girls," Yasmin said. "Please shut up." "We're about to leave anyway." Cloe said. "Yeah," Sasha said as she and the rest of the girls stood up. "We'll see you guys later." "Yeah." Jade agreed as she and the girls walked to the door. "Bye!" Sasha shouted. "See ya." Yasmin and Cameron said together. The girls left out and Cameron said, "What now?" "Well," Yasmin said looking at Cameron with that sexy look. "I can think of one thing that I want to do." Cameron knew that look. "I'm gonna get you." Cameron said taking off his shoes. "Gotta catch me." Yasmin said. Yasmin and Cameron took off and went running to their bedroom. The two undressed, jumped onto the bed, feverishly kissed, and positions changed until the couple reached their climax.**(A/N: Chill, they used protection.)** Afterwards, they both fell asleep in eachother's arms.

_"Ding-Dong." _went the doorbell about three hours later. Yasmin awoke to the sound. She looked over and Cameron was sleeping. She quietly got out of bed, put her robe on, and went downstairs. The doorbell rang again and she said, "I'm coming!" She opened the door and saw Cloe, Jade, Sasha, Eitan, Koby, and Dylan. "Hey girl," Sasha said. "Can we come in?" "Sure." Yasmin said. The girls and boys came in and went to the living room. "You either just got out of the shower, or just got out of bed with Cameron." Sasha said. "The second one," Yasmin said. "I'll be back." "Okay." Cloe said. Yasmin went upstairs and jumped on top of Cameron. Cameron woke up and said, "Do you wanna do it again?" "No silly," she said. "The girls and the guys are downstairs." Cameron looked at her. "Baby," he said. "I want to do it again so bad, can't you ask them to leave." "We'll do it again later," Yasmin said. "Now come on, let's get dressed and go downstairs." "Okay." Cameron said. Yasmin went to the closet, pulled on her under garments, and put on her jeans, white t-shirt, and white sneakers. Cameron pulled on a pair of boxers, and then put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and some socks. "Wait." Cameron said. "What?" Yasmin said as she put her hair up into a ponytail. Cameron spun her around and feverishly kissed her. She parted and said, "You know what happed three hours ago when we kissed like that." Yasmin said. "Right," Cameron said. "Come on, let's go." The two went downstairs and Koby said, "It's about time." "Shut up," Yasmin said. "We were talking." "Yeah," Jade said. "Anyway, we just came for a visit." "Okay," Yasmin said. "What's up?" "Nothing much." Dylan said. Cameron sat down in the arm chair and Yasmin sat in his lap. "You two are kinda like Posh and Becks," Eitan said. "The perfect couple." "Okay." Yasmin said. She felt Cameron tug on the back of her jeans. She turned and looked him in the face. "What?" Cameron asked, whispering in her ear. Yasmin whispered in his ear, "Stop tugging on my jeans, I said later, and I promise." "What are you guys whispering about?" Jade asked. "Something personal Jade." Yasmin said. "Hey Yas," Cameron said. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" "Sure." Yasmin said. She and Cameron went into the kitchen. "What are we gonna do?" he asked. "We'll just have to tell them straight up," Yasmin said. "We were busy." "Can't do that though," Cameron said. "That's rude." "Yeah," Yasmin said. "Let's get back out there." Cameron kissed his wife softly. Yasmin kissed him back. They parted and went back into the living room. "Are you guys okay?" Koby asked. "We're okay." Cameron said. "Yeah." Yasmin agreed. "So," Cloe said. "What did you guys do today?" "Nothing," Yasmin said. "Just, hung out." "Yeah," Eitan said. "Probably trying to make a baby." "Shut up." Yasmin said. "Eitan, dude," Cameron said. "That's kinda personal, between me and Yas, stay out of our conversation." "I'm just sayin'," Eitan said. "You guys know that's what you were doing." Yasmin was getting seriously irritated. "Cameron," Yasmin said. "I'm going upstairs, suddenly I don't wanna talk." "Baby." Cameron said. Yasmin went on upstairs. "What's with her," Eitan said. "You haven't gotten her pregnant already have you?" "Just shut up Eitan," Cameron said. "I'll go and see what's wrong with her." Cameron went upstairs and into their room. "What's wrong sweetie?" he asked. "Cameron," Yasmin said. "I just don't appreciate people talking about us like that, although it's true, but, he didn't have to go there." "I agree," Cameron said sitting down on the bed beside her. "Look, I'm gonna try and get them out, you wanna come with?" "Yeah." Yasmin said. She and Cameron stood up and shared a quick kiss. They then went back downstairs and Eitan said, "Are you guys okay?" "Fine." Yasmin answered. "Hey you guys," Cameron said. "Me and Yas got a big day ahead of us tomorrow, so we gotta get some rest." "Is this your way of kicking us out?" Dylan asked. "No," Yasmin said. "We just gotta get some rest." "Yeah," Eitan said. "Or some time to get busy." "You know what," Yasmin said standing up and heading for him. "I'm so sick of you." Cameron got his girl around her waist. "How about we just go guys," Jade said as she and the rest of the girls and boys stood up. "Eitan, keep you mouth shut, see you guys later." "See ya." Cameron said. The girls and boys left and Cameron and Yasmin locked the door and went upstairs. "I'm gonna kill Eitan before it's all over with." Yasmin said. "No you won't." Cameron said. He pulled Yasmin close and they started kissing. Before long, Cameron had Yasmin pinned up against the wall. Her arms were around his waist. Cameron put his hand under Yasmin's shirt. Yasmin parted the kiss for a minute and said, "Are you sure that you don't wanna lay down and do this?" "It really doesn't matter to me." Cameron said. "Well I know what I wanna do." Yasmin said. She and Cameron went over to the bed and she pushed him down. The two did it all again, only this time, they forgot to use protection. After reaching their climax, they went to sleep.

Looks like Cameron and Yasmin are always busy. Will she get pregnant? Chapter 1 done. Chapter 2 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	2. Symptoms and A Test

**Chapter 2: Symptoms and A Test**

_"Ding-Dong." _went the doorbell the next morning. This time, Cameron and Yasmin both woke up. "Oh come on," Cameron said laying back down. "I'm still tired from last night." "Let me get it." Yasmin said. She put on her robe and went downstairs. "I'm coming!" Yasmin shouted. She opened the door and saw the girls and the boys. "Hi," Yasmin said. "What's up?" "Nothing," Jade said as she, the girls, and the boys stepped in. "Just coming for another visit." They went into the living room as Yasmin closed the door. "You look tired." Sasha said. "I am," Yasmin said. "I didn't get much sleep." "And your voice sounds like you're losing it." Dylan said. Yasmin suddenly felt nauseated. "I'll be back." she said. She ran upstairs and to the bathroom. When she got to the toilet, she threw up. "Oh my gosh." she said. Cameron came to the bathroom in his robe and said, "Oh my gosh, are you okay?" "I'm okay now." Yasmin said as she washed her mouth out. Cameron kissed her. "Wait," he said after they kissed. "Did we use protection last night?" Yasmin thought and then said, "No." "You don't think that you're, ya know." Cameron said. "I don't know," Yasmin said. "I just don't know." "Your losing your voice," Cameron said putting his arms around her. "I guess from all that screaming last night." "Oh yeah," Yasmin said laughing. "I screamed your name, a lot." She and Cameron went downstairs. "Hey guys." Cameron said. "Hey," Dylan said. "You guys okay?" "We're fine." Cameron said. "So," Jade said. "What are we doing today?" "I don't know." Yasmin said. The girls and boys talked for a while. The girls and guys finally left and Cameron and Yasmin took a shower, got dressed, then left out.

"Okay," Yasmin said once she and Cameron were back at the mansion later on that day. "I'm pretty scared, I mean, the results, I'm scared." "Nothing to be scared of." Yasmin had gotten a pregnancy test and taken it. She was waiting for the results, which were about to come out. The test beeped and Yasmin picked up the test. She saw a little blue plus sign and looked at the box. "Plus means pregnant." she said. "What does it say?" Cameron asked. "Cam," Yasmin said. "I'm pregnant." "Are you serious?" Cameron said. "Yeah." Yasmin said smiling. "That's so great honey." Cameron said. He hugged her. She returned the hug. "Oh my gosh," she said. "I'm so happy, I'm gonna have a baby!" "Now wait," Cameron said. "You know that these home pregnancy tests are sometimes not right." "You're right," Yasmin said. "I should go to the doctor and find out for sure." "That's right." Yasmin agreed. She and Cameron spent the rest of the day watching TV and cuddling.

"I'm freaked out," Yasmin said the next day as she and Cameron sat in the doctor's office. "What if I really am pregnant?" "Relax Yas." Cameron said. Dr. Vega came into the office and said, "Hi Yasmin and Cameron, I have the results." "So?" Yasmin asked. "You're pregnant." Dr. Vega said. "Oh my gosh," Yasmin said, super shocked. "That's amazing." "Do you want to know the gender, or wait?" Dr. Vega asked. "We'll wait until I have it." Yasmin said. "Okay," Dr. Vega said. "Congratulations." "Thanks." Cameron said. He and Yasmin left the office. "We should tell our families and friends." he said once they were in the car. "We should," Yasmin said. "But you know what Eitan's gonna say." "What?" Cameron asked as he started on the highway. "I told ya so, I told ya so." Yasmin said. "Don't be like that." Cameron said. He and Yasmin went back home.

"What did your mom say?" Cameron asked. He and Yasmin were back home now, talking on the phone to their families. "She was like, oh my gosh, that's is so wonderful, she was super happy." Yasmin answered. "Sweet," Cameron said. "My mom said that she was happy too, she also said that the baby will come out cute just like us." "Exactly." Yasmin said. She and Cameron sat down on the couch in the living room and turned on the TV. _'This is going to be a long, nine months.' Cameron thought. _He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind and cuddled with his wife.

Yay! Yazzy's pregnant. Chapter 3 coming soon. Hop you liked. Read and Review.


	3. A New Couple!

**Chapter 3: A New Couple!**

**4 Months Later**

_"Ding-Dong." _went the doorbell one Saturday afternoon. "I got it Yas." Cameron said as he went to the door. "Thanks baby." Yasmin said as she took a sip of water. Cameron opened the door and saw Sasha, Jade, Cloe, Eitan, Dylan, Koby, and Collin standing there. "Come on in guys and girls," Cameron said. "The mom-to-be is in the living room watching TV." "Is she okay?" Sasha asked. "Well," Cameron said. "She's not as moody as I thought she'd be." Cameron said. Everyone went into the living room. "Hi guys." Yasmin said. "Hey girl." Jade said as she hugged her friend. "How are you feeling?" Sasha asked. "Well," Yasmin said. "I'm starting to get sick of having to get up in the middle of the night because the baby won't stop kicking, and, I'm always having weird cravings, so I'm really bad off." "Yeah." Dylan agreed. "Hush." Yasmin said. "Now Sasha has an announcement." Cloe said. "Okay Cloe, thanks," Sasha said. "Guys and girls, Collin and I are officially an item." "That's great Sasha," Yasmin said. "So happy for you girl." The gang talked and laughed. After a while, they all left and Cameron and Yasmin went to bed.

"Oh my gosh," Yasmin said as she awoke at about 3 A.M. "I gotta pee again." She got up and quietly crept down to the bathroom. After she was done, she headed back to her and Cam's room. On her way back, she ran into Cameron. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I was coming to find you," Cameron said as he put his arm around her. "Although I knew, that at three in the morning, you had to be in the bathroom." "Ya think." Yasmin said. Cameron laughed and kissed her forhead. "Come on," Cameron said. "Wanna just watch some TV, I'm not sleepy anymore." "Sure," Yasmin said. "I'm not sleepy either." The two went back to their room and watched TV until they fell asleep again.

Chapter 3 done. Chapter 4 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review. (P.S. Sorry this is so short.)


	4. Baby Time

**Chapter 4: Baby Time**

**Another 4 Months Later**

"I'm so glad that the baby could come at anytime now," Yasmin said as she and Cameron packed her overnight bag. "I'm ready." Just when Cameron was about to say something, Yasmin said, "Uh-oh." "What's uh-oh?" Cameron asked. "My water broke," Yasmin said. "That's what's uh-oh!" "Okay," Cameron said as he picked up the overnight bag. "Come on, we gotta get you to the hospital." "What was the first clue!" Yasmin shouted. She and Cameron quickly got down to the car. Once they were both in, Cameron sped off toward the hospital.

"How far apart are the contractions?" the nurse asked Cameron once he and Yasmin were at the hospital. "Now, about five minutes. "Alright," the nurse said. "It's time for it to come out then, let me just-" "Nurse," said one of the other nurses. "She was her husband in here with her." "She wants you." the nurse said to Cameron. The rest of the gang came rushing into the door. "I can't talk," Cameron said. "Yasmin wants me in there with her." "Oh," Jade said. "Go." "Come on." the nurse said. Cameron walked into the delivery room. "Cameron," Yasmin said. "I'm gonna go crazy." "Okay Yasmin," Dr. Vega said. "I need you to push, as hard as you can." "Okay." Yasmin said. Cameron held onto Yasmin's hand. "On three," Dr. Vega said. "One, two, three, push." Yasmin pushed as hard as she could. "Okay," Dr. Vega said. "I see the head, one more huge push." They all counted to three, and as hard as she could, she pushed. She screamed and cried because she was in so much pain. She squeezed Cameron's hand as hard as she could. "It's out." one of the nurses said. "It's a girl." Dr. Vega said. Yasmin took a deep breath, happy that she had delivered her baby. Dr. Vega gave Yasmin the baby. She held her new daughter in her arms, and Cameron leaned down and kissed her. "So," Cameron said. "What should we name her?"  
"How about, Kayla Elizabeth Sampson." Yasmin said. "Perfect." Cameron said. Yasmin and her baby were put in a room and Cameron filled out the birth certificate.

"Can we see her?" Sasha asked about an hour later. "Sure," said the nurse. "Come on." The girls and boys followed the nurse to a room. The nurse opened the door and the gang saw Yasmin and Cameron with their new baby girl. "Hey you guys." Yasmin said. "Oh my gosh," Jade said. "She's adorable." "What did you guys name her?" Koby asked. "Kayla." Yasmin answered. "She's so cute." Sasha said. Kayla was cute, she had Cameron's blue eyes, Yasmin's nose, and Yasmin's mouth. She had Cameron's ears as well. "Hopefully she won't be such a big mouth like you Yasmin." Dylan said. "Don't start with me tonight," Yasmin said. "I'm too tired." Cameron took Kayla off of Yasmin's hands for a sec. "I know you did a lot of screamin'." Cloe said. "Girl," Yasmin said. "I'm never having kids again, that was painful." "Alright everyone," said the nurse. "The husband can stay with his wife, but you guys can't stay, sorry." "It's okay," Jade said. "We were leaving anyway." The girls and guys waved bye and left out. "We've got to take her to the nursery for tonight." said the nurse. "Okay." Yasmin said. Cameron gave the baby back to the nurse. The nurse put the baby back in her little crib thing, and took her down to the nursery. "Ever again?" Cameron asked when the nurse left. "Never ever again." Yasmin said. Cameron laughed and kissed her forhead. "I love you." he said. "I love you too," Yasmin said. "And I wouldn't trade you, or Kayla, for anything in the world." Cameron sat over in the chair and watched TV, and Yasmin went off to sleep.

Chapter 4 done. Chapter 5 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	5. Welcome Home

**Chapter 5: Welcome Home**

"I'm so glad to be back home." Yasmin said as she walked into the house with Kayla in her arms. When she got in the living room, she saw all of her and Cam's friends. "Oh my gosh," she said. "What are you guys doing here?" "Just saying Welcome Home." Sasha said. "Thanks." Yasmin said. "It was a surprise." Cameron said. "Kayla looks mostly like Cameron." Jade said. "I know right." Yasmin said. "Proof that she's mine." Cameron said. Everyone laughed. "She's gonna grow up and be funny like you and Yasmin." Dylan said. "We hope so." Yasmin said as she planted a small kiss on her newborn daughter's forhead. Kayla was just looking all around, trying to take in this new place. The girls and guys talked for a while, and then everyone left.

"Alright," Cameron said later on as he came back from the kitchen with a small bottle of formula. "It's time for one of us to feed Kayla." "Me." Yasmin said. Cameron handed her the bottle and she fed it to Kayla. "How long do we have to do this?" "Feed her?" Cameron asked. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "And do these little bottles of formula." "Okay," Cameron said looking on the paper. "It says that you feed her until the bottle is empty, and that we have to use the little bottles until they are all gone, and there's fourteen of them, so, two weeks of that, and then we can move on to the regular bottles." "Okay." Yasmin said. Cameron turned on the TV and he and Yasmin watched while they fed their daughter. After she finally went to sleep, they all went upstairs. Yasmin gave her daughter a kiss and put her in the small crib. Then,she and Cameron went to bed.

Cameron awoke at about 4 A.M.. He heard Kayla starting to fuss. He quietly got out of bed, put on his robe, and went over to the crib. He picked up Kayla and they quietly went downstairs. He sat down on the sofa in the living room and turned on the TV. Kayla looked at her dad with big, bright, blue eyes. After a while, she drifted off to sleep. When Cam noticed, he turned off the TV and went back upstairs. He put her back in the crib and then went back to bed.

_"Take me back to my sweet la vida." _sounded Yasmin's cell phone the next morning. Yasmin awoke and looked over at Cameron. He was sound asleep. She decided to let him sleep. She looked over at the crib and saw Kayla slowly open her eyes. She put on her robe and went over to the crib and picked up Kayla. "Morning sweetie," she said. "Come on, we're gonna let daddy sleep." Kayla made a little noise. She and Yasmin went downstairs and into the kitchen. She pulled out a small bottle of formula and fed it to Kayla. After a little while, Cameron woke up and Cameron downstairs. Kayla was done eating and now, she and Yasmin were watching TV. "There are my two favorite girls." Cam said. "Morning hon." Yasmin said. Cameron leaned down and kissed her. He kissed his daughter on the forhead as well, and then sat down beside them. "Me and Kayla were up at four this morning." Cameron said. "I didn't know anything about that." Yasmin said. "You were sound asleep," Cameron said. "I woke up and heard her fussing, so we didn't wanna wake you, so we came down here for a while." "I see." Yasmin said. Cameron and Yasmin spent the rest of the day, hanging out together as a family.

Looks like Cam and Yas are handling parent hood well. Chapter 5 done. Chapter 6 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	6. Kayla's First Birthday

**Chapter 6: Kayla's First Birthday**

"Oh my gosh," Yasmin said as she put on her sneakers and tied them up. "Where is Cameron?" She was sitting on the sofa, watching Kayla play in her play pen. Cameron had went to Dylan's house really quick. Kayla started to fuss. "Aww, sweetie," Yasmin said lifting her daughter up out of the play pen. "Come on, let's go and get some milk." She fixed Kayla a bottle of milk and then they went back into the living room. She put Kayla back down in the play pen and gave her the bottle. While she was sitting there watching Kayla drink the milk, she heard the door open. She looked up and saw Cameron, the rest of the guys, and the girls coming. "Where have you been?" she asked as she waved at the rest of her friends. "I'm sorry baby," Cameron said as Yasmin stood up. "I lost track of time, and we went and got the others too." Yasmin looked at him and smiled. She picked Kayla up. She still had the bottle in her mouth. "Come on," Sasha said. "We gotta get to your mom's house Yas." "I know." Yasmin said. She put Kayla's little jacket on and put her in the baby carrier. "Kayla," she said softly. "Let me take the ba-ba for just a second." Kayla let her mother take the bottle. Yasmin strapped Kayla in and get the bottle back. "I'll take her." Cameron said. "Okay," Yasmin said. "I got the bag." Cameron took Kayla and Yasmin got the bag. "Are we ready now?" Jade asked. "Yeah." Yasmin said. Everyone got into their vehicles and went off to Stilesville.

"There's my daughter." Yasmin's mom said once she walked into the house carrying the baby carrier. Cameron had the bag and the rest of their friends followed. "Hi mom." Yasmin said as she hugged her mother. "Yasmin." Emily said running over to her sister. "Slow down sis," Yasmin said as she hugged her sister. "I got Kayla with me." "I can see that." Emily said. Emily was nine years old now. Yasmin put Kayla down on the floor and got her out of the carrier. Kayla looked all around and then decided to pull on her mom's earring. "Stop Kayla," Yasmin said. "Can't pull on mommy's earring. "She is so cute." Cameron's mom said. "Like us." Cameron said. "Shush up Cam." Yasmin said. Kayla reached for Yasmin's mom. "Mom," Yasmin said. "She wants you." "Okay," Yasmin's mom. "Come to Grandma Kayla." She took Kayla from her daughter. "She's adorable." Yasmin's cousin, Samantha, said to her. "Thanks." Yasmin said. "I hope that I can have kids one day." Samantha said. "It's painful trying to push them out." Yasmin said as she saw Kayla start reaching for her. She took her from her mom and said, "Are you gonna switch between mommy and grandma today." Kayla laughed at her mom. "Come on," Yasmin's stepdad said. "Time for Kayla to have her party party." Yasmin held her daughter tight as they went into the kitchen. "Alright you guys," Cameron's dad said. "Time to sing." Everyone sang happy birthday to Kayla. Kayla blew out her candle and then they cut the cake. After all of that, they all went home.

"That was fun." Cameron said as he carried his daughter upstairs with Yasmin right behind him. "It was, next year, we'll have even more fun." "Yeah." Cameron said as he let out a yawn. "I'm tired too babe." Yasmin said. Cameron put Kayla in the crib and covered her up. Yasmin put her little teddy bear beside her. "Oh my gosh," Cameron said as he wrapped his arms around Yasmin's waist. "I'm tired." "So am I." Yasmin said as she put her arms around his neck. "I gotta go to sleep," Cameron said. "I love you." "I love you too." Yasmin said. She kissed him and then they both went to sleep.

Chapter 6 done. Chapter 7 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	7. Sasha and Collin's Big News

**Chapter 7: Sasha and Collin's "Big" News**

"Sasha and Collin said that they were coming over today, because they had something to tell us." Yasmin explained to Jade. "She said to meet here, boys and girls." Jade said. Yasmin watched her daughter walk over to Cameron. "She's started walking." Cloe said. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "Now she wants to walk everywhere." Kayla walked over to Yasmin and reached for her. Yasmin picked up her daughter. "I love you so much Kayla." She said as she kissed her cheek. The doorbell rang and Yasmin got up with Kayla on her hip. "Come on Kayla," she said. "Let's see who's at the door." Kayla smiled and held on to her mommy. Yasmin went and opened the door and saw Sasha and Collin standing there with big grins on their faces. "It's about time." Yasmin said. "Just hurry up and let us in." Sasha said. "Come on then." Yasmin said. Sasha and Collin stepped inside and Yasmin said, "They are finally here." "It's about time." Cloe said. "Just shut up so we can tell you." Collin said. "Well then." Cloe said. "Girls and guys," Sasha said. "Guess what, I'm pregnant." "What!" the girls exclaimed. "I know, I can't believe it either." Sasha said. "We were so happy when we found out." Collin said. Jade and Yasmin looked at eachother, both with puzzled looks. Cloe looked and Yasmin and Jade, knowing that they were all thinking the same thing. "Aren't you guys happy for me?" Sasha asked. "Yeah." The girls and guys answered. Yasmin and Jade noticed a bruise on Sasha's arm. Kayla started fussing. "It's sippie-cup time." Yasmin said as she got up. She and Kayla went into the kitchen, got a sippie-cup of juice, and went back into the living room. "So Yasmin," Sasha said. "What do you think, if it's a girl, I'll name is Katelyn, and if it's a boy, Kevin." Yasmin just looked at her, trying to think straight. "Wait," Jade said. "And what happens if you lose the baby, or it comes out half boy half girl?" With her free hand, Yasmin picked up a pillow and threw it at Jade. Kayla thought that that was really funny. "What was that for?" Jade asked. "I'm telling you to shut up." Yasmin said. "I was just saying." Jade said. "Hush Jade." Yasmin said. "Girls," Sasha said. "Hello, me time, all about me." The girls and the guys looked at Sasha like she had lost her mind. "Well," Cameron said getting up. "I think that Kayla needs more juice and formula, don't you Yasmin?" "Yeah," Yasmin said. "That's not all that I was thinking either." "I'm gonna run out and get her some stuff." Cameron said. "Need more diapers and wipes too." Yasmin said. "Alright," Cameron said as he came over to her. "I'll be back." He kissed both of his girls, Yasmin on the lips and Kayla on the forhead. "Now Cameron is one of those good fathers slash husbands." Jade said. "I'll be back." Cameron said. He got the keys and left the house. "We'll go with Cameron." the rest of the guys said. "Okay." Jade said. All of the guys, even Collin, went and caught up to Cameron. "Okay," Jade said. "Sasha, how long have you been suspecting that you were pregnant?" "For about two days, I've been feeling nauseated, so I went to the doctor, and that's what she told me." Sasha answered. "Yasmin, are you listening?" Cloe asked. Yasmin was too busy playing with Kayla, who was sitting in her lap. However though, she heard what Cloe had asked her. "Not really, playing with my daughter." Yasmin answered as she kissed Kayla's forhead. "Well then listen." Sasha said. "Okay." Yasmin said. "So," Jade said. "Are you gonna wait until the baby comes out to find out what it is, or what are you gonna do exactly?" "I don't know." Sasha answered. Yasmin rolled her eyes and sighed. "You guys sure don't seem as happy for me as you were for Yasmin when we found out that she was pregnant." Sasha said with her hands on her hips. "How did I get in that?" Yasmin asked as she kept on playing with Kayla. "Because you're part of the Bratz team," Sasha snapped. "Now, why are you guys not happy for me?" "We never said that we weren't happy for you Sasha," Jade said jumping up. "We just think that it's odd that you and Collin have only been an official couple for two weeks and already, you pop up pregnant." "That can be done though." Cloe said. "Not helping Angel." Jade said. As if sensing the tension between the adults, Kayla started to cry. "Shut that girl up." Sasha said, not meaning to say that. The girls all looked at Sasha, shocked. Kayla started to cry more. "Oh my gosh Sash," Cloe said. "Now you've set Yasmin off." Yasmin just looked at Sasha. She turned away and went into the kitchen and got Kayla a bottle of warm milk. She gave the bottle to Kayla and then returned to living room. The girls just sat there, in silence.

"We're back." Cameron said once they were back. The guys came back to nothing but silence between the girls, well three of them, Yasmin had gone upstairs with Kayla, and to be away from Sasha. "What's going on," Cameron asked. "And where are my two favorite girls?" "The two fave girls are upstairs," Jade said. "Because big-mouthed Sasha here, set Yasmin off." "What did she say?" Eitan asked. "Okay," Cloe said. "We thought that it was odd that Sash and Collin hadn't been dating for long and now she's popped up pregnant, Sasha got mad and asked why we weren't happy for her, Jade said that we were happy for her, we just thought that it was odd that she was pregnant, Kayla started crying and Sasha said to Yasmin, shut that girl up, so now Yasmin's upstairs." Cameron looked at Sasha, then looked at Collin, then went upstairs. He soon returned with his wife and daughter. "Come on Sash," Collin said. "I can see that we're not wanted here." "We didn't say that." Yasmin said. "The look on your face sure said it." Sasha said. "Why are you blowing this way outta proportion?" Yasmin asked. "Because," Sasha said. "It seems that the girls were way more happy for you then they were for me." "No one said that Sasha," Yasmin said giving Kayla to Cameron. "You just wanna act like a major control freak, just like when we were younger." "I'm not a control freak anymore." Sasha said. "You sure as heck act like one." Yasmin shot back. "Girls," Jade said. "Just chill okay, Sasha shut up, you are control freak." "You always took her side." Sasha said. "That's a lie." Yasmin said. "Sure is," Jade said. "I took Yasmin's side sometimes, but not all the time, she even admits that." "Whatever." Sasha said. "I'm sick of this," Yasmin said standing up. "Collin, Sasha, get out of our house, now!" Sasha and Collin left the house and Yasmin said, "Something's wrong with her." "Ya think." Jade said. "She blows things out of proportion, don't you guys get that." Cloe said. "That just didn't seem like Sasha though," Cameron said as he played with his daughter. "I think that something's up." "I do too." Yasmin said. "You guys don't think that Collin's, abusing Sasha do you?" Dylan asked. "I don't think so." Eitan said. "We don't know that though." Koby said. "Wait," Jade said. "Did anyone else notice that bruise on her arm though?" "I did," Yasmin said as she picked up Kayla, who was reaching for her. "I didn't say anything though." "We should investigate." Dylan said. "How sweetie?" Cloe asked. "Some how." Dylan said. "It's very shocking that you two haven't gotten back together yet." Jade said. "Back to Sasha now peeps." Yasmin said. "Okay." Cloe said. "What if he really is doing something to her," Jade said. "Something bad." "Then we need to try and prove it." Yasmin said. "I don't know," Cloe said. "I need to go home and think." "Same here." Jade said. "Alright," Yasmin said getting up with Kayla on her hip. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." "Okay." the girls and guys said as they left. Then, a few hours later, Cameron, Yasmin, and Kayla went to bed.

Chapter 7 done. Chapter 8 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	8. Collin's Lost His Mind

**Chapter 8: Collin's Lost His Mind**

"I just hope that they don't come back over here, at least not today." Jade said as she and Cloe talked to Yasmin the next day. "I hope not either," Yasmin said. "But we need to talk, or at least try to." "I don't know," Cloe said. "This all just seems very weird to me." "Me too." Jade said. Cameron came downstairs with Kayla. "There she is." Cloe said. "Yeah," Cameron said. "She was ready to come down and see mommy though." He watched as Yasmin picked her up and sat her in her lap. The doorbell rang and Jade got up. "I got it." she said. "Okay." Yasmin said. A few seconds later, Jade returned with Collin and Sasha behind her. "Oh no," Cloe said. "Here we go again." "What do you want?" Yasmin asked. "Just to apologize," Sasha said. "We're sorry, well, I am, that I snapped at you guys, I was wrong." Kayla looked up and Sasha and then at her mom. Kayla started fussing because she was hungry. "Hold her Cam," Yasmin said. "I'll go and get the breakfast." Yasmin got up and went into the kitchen. What she didn't know, was that Collin had snuck in behind her. "Yasmin," Collin said as Yasmin turned around. "I think that you know something." "Why would you say that?" Yasmin asked, starting to get a little frightened. Collin grabbed her arm and spun her around. "You know what I mean," Collin said as he pushed her up against the counter. "Now what's it gonna take for you to keep your mouth shut." "What the heck are you talking about?" Yasmin asked. Collin started touching Yasmin. "Stop it." Yasmin demanded. Collin had a strong grip on Yasmin's arm. "Cameron!" Yasmin called, very frightened. Cameron came running into the kitchen. Collin let go and Yasmin ran to her husband. She explained everything and Cameron went to Collin. "Get the heck out of my house," Cameron said. "You and Sasha get the heck out, cause you just crossed the line feelin' on my wife, get out!" Collin left out of the kitchen and Cameron put his arm around Yasmin. They went back out into the living room. Yasmin took her daughter from Sasha and said, "Don't come back, and if you do, stay clear of me and Cam, and don't touch my daughter." "Yasmin." Sasha said. She and Collin left and Yasmin looked at Cameron. "Collin's crazy." Jade said. "Ya think." Yasmin said. Cameron went to the kitchen and then returned with a bottle of milk and a little jar of baby food. "Here, let me take her for a while." Cameron said. Yasmin gave Kayla to Cameron said then said, "What the heck was Collin thinking?" "I don't know," Cloe said. "But I just know one thing, Sasha needs to get rid of him." "Yeah," Jade said. "He needs to be in the nut house." "Can people go to jail for attempted rape?" Yasmin asked. "I wish I knew." Jade said. They all talked for a while, and then Sasha and Cloe left.

"Come on my two girls," Cameron said that night. "Time for bed." Kayla laughed at her dad as he picked her up. Yasmin turned off the TV, made sure the doors were locked, and then went upstairs with her family. Cameron got Kayla ready for bed and then put her in the crib. "Night Kay." Cameron said as he kissed his daughter's forhead. Yasmin kissed Kayla too. Kayla soon went off to sleep and Cameron said, "I'll never forgive Collin for what he did to you today." "I was scared Cameron," Yasmin said as she sat down on the bed. "I mean, what would have happened if you guys weren't here, and it was just me and him." She put her head on his shoulder. "What matters is that you're safe now." Cameron said. He hugged Yasmin tight. Yasmin looked up and kissed Cameron's lips. "Okay," she said as she went to her side of the bed. "Time for sleep." "Yes." Cameron agreed. The two covered up, shared one last goodnight kiss, and then went to sleep.

"What the heck." Yasmin said as she suddenly awoke and sat up that night. She looked over at the clock. It was about 3 A.M. Yasmin had just had a horrible nightmare. She dreamt that she had been raped by Collin. Cameron awoke and saw Yasmin sitting up. "What's wrong babe?" he asked. "A horrible nightmare, that's what's wrong." Yasmin asked. Cameron sat up and asked, "What happened?" "I can never look at Collin again," she said. "Because in that nightmare, I was raped, by Collin." Cameron reached out and touched Yasmin's hand. "It's okay," Cameron said. "It was just a dream." "Nightmare." Yasmin corrected. "Okay," Cameron said. "But look, you're safe, I won't let him do anything to you." "I know," Yasmin said. "But, I'm just freaked out." She lay back down and Cameron looked at her. He kissed her and then said, "You're safe, with me especially." "I know." Yasmin said. She kissed him and then went back to sleep.

Chapter 8 done. Chapter 9 coming soon. Hope you liked. Read and Review.


	9. Confession & Reportin' It

**Chapter 9: Confession & Reportin' It**

"That must've been a terrible nightmare." Jade said as Yasmin concluded her story about the nightmare she had that night before. "Jade," Yasmin said. "I can never look at them the same way again." "I know you can't," Cloe said. "From the way it sounds." The doorbell rang and Cameron went and got the door. He returned with Sasha and Collin. "Oh no." Yasmin said. She got up with Kayla in her arms and went and sat beside Jade. "It's okay." Jade said putting her arm around her friend. "We know that you told us to never come back," Sasha said. "But I have to clear things up." "Come on Collin," Cameron said. "Eitan, Dylan, Koby, come on." "Alright." the rest of the fellas said. They all left and Sasha said, "So, how's it goin'?" "How do you think Sasha," Cloe said. "I mean, your best friend, was almost raped by your boyfriend." "Sasha," Yasmin said as she gave Kayla to Jade. "We need to talk." "Okay." Sasha said. "I'll start," Yasmin said. "Sash, I think that Collin is nothing but trouble, I mean, he almost raped me, tell me that's not wrong." "I know that that was wrong," Sasha said. "And now I need to tell you guys the truth." "What?" Cloe asked. "The truth," Sasha said. "Girls, Collin raped me, okay, he raped me, and then told me that if I told anyone, he'd kill me." The girls were sorta shocked. "Oh my gosh," Yasmin said as she got up and hugged her friend. "Sasha, I'm so sorry, why didn't you tell us sooner?" "Because," Sasha said, crying. "I was scared." "You gotta report this to the police." Jade said. "But girls," Sasha said. "If he does get locked up, and when he gets out, he'll go after all of us." "Not if they lock him up for life," Yasmin said. "You know that they do that here in L.A., lock people up for life for stuff like that." "Come on," Cloe said standing up. "We're going to the police station." "Okay." Yasmin said. She put Kayla's jacket on her and they all went out to the car. She strapped Kayla in her car seat and then they all got in. After everyone was buckled up, they all drove off to the police station.

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked the guard at the desk. "Hi," Yasmin said. "We need to speak with someone in charge, we need to report something." "Okay," the guard said. "What's the story?" "Okay," Sasha said. "This guy, named Collin Anderson, raped me, and then tried to rape-" "Wait," the guard interrupted. "You said Collin Anderson?" "Yeah." Jade answered. "We've been lookin' for him for like, six months, ever since he raped some girl that lives in downtown L.A." "He's running from the law," Sasha said. "I didn't know that." "Do you know where he is?" the guard asked. "Yeah we do." Yasmin said as she pulled out her cell phone with her free hand. She dialed Cam's cell number.

"Hello?" Cameron answered.

"Hey baby," Yasmin said. "Where are you?"

"Heading back to the house now." Cameron answered.

"Get to the police station now." Yasmin said.

"Okay," Cameron said. "Bye."

Yas closed up her phone and said, "He'll be here in a sec, just wait." About 5 minutes later, The guys came in. "There he is." one of the officers shouted. They got Collin and locked him the handcuffs. "Sasha," Collin said. "No you didn't." "Yes I did." Sasha said. They took Collin to the back and the guard said, "Thanks girls." "No problem." The girls said. They and the guys left.

"So what should I do?" Sasha asked. The girls and guys were sitting around the house now. "Oh yeah," Yasmin said. "You are having the baby, so it's up to you." "I mean, should I keep it?" Sasha asked. "I think that you should." Cloe said. "Yeah," Jade said. "I mean, don't you have Katie there with you?" "Oh yeah," Sasha said. "I guess I will keep it." "Okay," Cameron said. "Now, Yasmin, we need to talk." "What about?" Yasmin said. "Kitchen." Cameron said. "Oh." Yasmin said. She and Cameron went into the kitchen. "What's wrong?" she asked. "You don't think that Collin was trying to, break us up, do you?" "Baby," Yasmin said. "Even if he was trying to, our love is too strong to break." Cameron liked the sound of that. "I love you." he said. "And I love you too, and that will be forever." Yasmin said. Cameron put his arms around her waist and kissed her softly.

Months later, Sasha gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. She named her Ashley Leanne Johnson. Cameron and Yasmin spent most of their time with their daughter, Kayla. Jade and Tyler, well, they tried for a baby. As for Cloe, well, she and Dylan got back together. All of the girls lived happily ever after.

**The End**

This was the final chapter. I might actually write a third All Grown Up. Who knows what I'll do next. Well, hope you liked this story.


End file.
